Question: Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be real numbers such that $-1 < x,$ $y,$ $z < 1.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{1}{(1 - x)(1 - y)(1 - z)} + \frac{1}{(1 + x)(1 + y)(1 + z)}.\]
Putting everything over a common denominator, we get
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{(1 - x)(1 - y)(1 - z)} + \frac{1}{(1 + x)(1 + y)(1 + z)} &= \frac{(1 + x)(1 + y)(1 + z) + (1 - x)(1 - y)(1 - z)}{(1 - x)(1 - y)(1 - z)(1 + x)(1 + y)(1 + z)} \\
&= \frac{2 + 2(xy + xz + yz)}{(1 - x^2)(1 - y^2)(1 - z^2)}.
\end{align*}Note that $2 + 2(xy + xz + yz) \ge 2$ and $(1 - x^2)(1 - y^2)(1 - z^2) \le 1,$ so
\[\frac{2 + 2(xy + xz + yz)}{(1 - x^2)(1 - y^2)(1 - z^2)} \ge 2.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = z = 0,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{2}.$